Cabaret
by Mrs. Moonlight-19
Summary: .:.OneShot.:. Itachi, forzado por hidan y kakuzu se mete a un cabaret a "divertirse"...pero, conoce a cierta chica y las cosas se ponen duras.Itatayu, contiene lemon ligerito


Cabaret

Hola! Aki les traigo un one-shot ,bien, que raro, es un itatayu xDDD pero bueh.

Mi itachito-kun es obligado a meterse al cabaret ese y pues…las cosas se ponen duras ahí Disfrutenlo ~~

-¡Maldita sea ya les dije que no quiero!- dije enojado

-Vamos itachi, no seas tan aburrido- decía hidan mientras terminaba de arreglar su ropa- Solo vamos a salir un rato al bar a divertirnos

-No quiero

-Maldito Uchiha ¿Por qué eres tan aburrido?- decía kakuzu

-¡Eso a ti no te importa!- deci y terminaba de arreglarme

-A la jodida madre, te llevamos con nosotros y punto- decían y los dos me agarraron, mientras saliamos de la guarida, me subieron al carro a punta de golpes y forcejeos mientras la puerta se cerraba, me resigne a ir al maldito bar, que resulto ser un cabaret en realidad._Un maldito cabaret…_mi enojo no me dejaba pensar, empeze con maldecir a esos dos bastardos…todo lleno de mujeres con un maquillaje muy exagerado, un fuerte olor a alcohol y un calor embriagante…ese calor único que proviene de una mujer…pero el de esas mujeres me resultaba repugnante, necesitaba un calor unico,empeze por irme a la barra, primero con una copa, luego algo mas fuerte…hidan y el otro bastardo ebrios y ya con dos mujeres…madlitos…me empine otra copa…y aun no estaba nada ebrio ¡maldicion! Mi intento de embriagarme con alcohol fracaso…hasta que fije la mirada en una chica…Pelirroja,de cuerpo perfecto y unas orbes cafes que desprendían fuego por si solas…precisamente estaba mandando a la mierda a un tipo que se le había acercado, al parecer no era una puta barata de ese lugar…_perfecto_. Vi como se dirigía con paso decidido hasta un tipejo bastante ebrio con unas 3 viejas a su alrederor.

-Kaito…¡maldito imbécil hijo de puta!- deci ella mientra lo abofeteaba.

-¡¿Qué te pasa maldita zorra?!- dijo el mientras le devolvía el _cariñoso_ gesto y osaba jalonearla de su bonita cabellera, mientras seguía golpeándola, llegue yo y le devolví todo el cariño que le mostro a la bella chica, pero multiplicado por mil.

-¿Qué imbécil se atreve a pegarle a una mujer?- dije yo lleno de ira mientras posicionaba a la chica detrás de mi.

-Tsk…-dijo el tipo y solo se largo.

Voltee mi mirada y ahí estaba ella: su cabello un poco despeinado, un poco de sangre en su boca y unas gruesas y cristalinas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

-¿estas bien, preciosa?-dije yo

-C-creo que si…arigato por eso –dijo ella algo sonrojada, pero, empezó a salir un poco mas de sangre de su boca, Voltee para ver donde estaban los otros dos hijos de puta, pero de seguro ya estarían revolcándose con esas dos putas. Tsk, como no se mueren de sida,pero ,ahora la prioridad era ella, talvez el bastardo ese la pudo haber golpeado de mas.

-¿Dónde puedo encontrar un botiquín?- le pregunte a una mesera

-En el pasillo de la derecha en alguna habitación vacia- me dijo ella

Con paso rápido la cargue y me dirigi al pasillo, era largo y repleto de sonidos pecaminosos, gemidos,empujones y demás…

-Disculpa por meterte aquí-dije yo- pero en tu estado no hay otra opción.

-N-no hay problema, yo debería agradecerte a ti dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla, quedando marcado en la mia por la sangre que corria por sus delicados labios, por fin llegue a una habitación vacia, la deposite en la cama y me dirigi al baño por el botiquín.

-Ese imbécil debió golpearte de mas- dije y empece a curarla.

Despues de que me encargue de curarla no me contuve y acaricie su mejilla,Ella se sorprendió ante eso y se sonrojo notablemente.

-Disculpa…¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-H-hai

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Tayuya…

-Bien, soy itachi uchiha, y me es un placer conocerte.

-Igualmente-decia ella y me dedicaba una tierna sonrisa…

Ella era tan deliciosa… subi a su boca y empeze a besarla, me ecxite por que ella me correspondía mis inquietas manos vagaban por todo su cuerpo hasta que la tela empezó a estorbar y nos despojamos de ella siguiendo el ritmo de nuestros besos…de nuestras caricias, volviendome loco por su perfume, por ese calor que necesitaba…Una vez que nos deshicimos de toda la ropa empeze a lamer esos voluminosos pechos y ella a gemir…Era tan delicioso, los dos jugando uno con el otro…ella exitandome mas y acariciando mi miembro con sus manos, jugando con el…a la vez que yo meti dos dedos en ella…una vez que estaba lo sufisciente mojada entre en ella, a lo cual un pequeño quejido salió de su boca, sus ojos un poco cristalinos…mas tarde yo dando lentas estocadas…luego acelerando el ritmo hasta tener un orgasmo perfectamente ganado. Me quede con ella dormido…hasta amanecer igualmente con ella, jugueteando conmigo...la lleve a su casa y desde ese dia he sido su novio…hoy estamos casados y tenemos a nuestra preciosa hija akane, que salió tan parecida a ella, y a la vez a mi…

Bien es todo!! Espero q les guste ;DD va dedicado para Divana uchiha!! Divana-san erez la onda!!! xDD salez noz vemos…

Review?? xD


End file.
